


Family Dinners

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, OtaYuri Week, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Relationship(s), Self Confidence Issues, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, Wedding Planning, Weddings, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: “I bet Viktor told you I’m stressed. I’m okay, really. You didn’t have to do this.” Yuuri follows her into the kitchen and sits down by the table, watching the rays of the orange evening sun playing on the glossy tabletop while Ada busies herself by the counter with her back to him.“Yuuri, do you really think I’m the kind of person that would do something just because Viktor said so?” She chuckles and Yuuri has to admit that she really wouldn’t do something she didn’t want to do, probably more so if it was Viktor telling her to do it.





	Family Dinners

**Author's Note:**

> **Long ass note at the end**  
>  I'll explain some stuff that's been **really** bothering me ever since I started uploading this and I'd be happy if you actually read it.  
>  Also, the fanart and headcanon stuff I did in the last chapter will become quite frequent because I love doing that so I hope you'll enjoy that too.  
> Still all the love to **Highfunctioningbookaholic** for being my editor and a great friend.  
>  Please leave comments with your thoughts/opinions and kudos are highly apprecited <3 <3  
> -  
> Remember that comic I added to the last chapter about what Viktor and Yuuri did before Viktor had to go away? Well, that's what happened between Yuuri coming back from Japan and Viktor leaving for business.  
> They didn't leave their apartment.  
> Everyone's know what they did.  
> They regret nothing. ;) ;) ;)

***Vik***

“Ada”

“Adaaa”

“Adaaaaaaa”

“Plisetskayaaaaaa”

 

***Ada P.***

“Oh my god Viktor what is? I swear I will block you”

 

***Vik***

“No you won’t, you’re a nice girl”

 

***Ada P.***

“My name literally means hell”

“I’m at work, what do you need?”

 

***Vik***

“I need you to take care of Yuuri while I’m away”

 

***Ada P.***

“Yuuri is 5 years older than me, how could I take care of him?”

 

***Vik***

“But Adaaa”

“Pleeeeease? Be a nice baby sister”

 

***Ada P.***

“We’re not even related Nikiforov”

 

***Vik***

“No, but I’m serious. I need you to keep an eye on him while I’m away”

“Ada please. I’m stressing out about him stressing out while I’m away L”

“And the wedding’s SO close”

 

***Ada P.***

“Okay, are you seriously an idiot?”

“Of course I’m going to keep an eye on him while you’re away, that goes without saying”

“Gosh, you’re annoying”  
  


***Vik***

“REALLY? I’M SO HAPPY”

 

***Ada P.***

“I can’t believe you thought I’d let Yuuri feel completely alone with this whole last minute planning and his stupid fiancé being away. Seriously, you’re an idiot.”

“And you need to chill too. The wedding’s going to be fine, I can sense you worrying all the way from here.”

 

 

\---

 

 

***Yuuri ❤❤***

“Call Sylvia”

 

***Vitya***

“Why?”

“Yuuri, is everything okay?”

 

***Yuuri ❤❤***

“Everything’s fine, I just can’t stand that woman”

 

***Vitya***

“Oh Yuuri, solnyshko, I’m so sorry but you know she’s one of the best wedding planners out there”

 

***Yuuri ❤❤***

“I know, I know I’m not telling you to fire her. Just call her, she likes you better”

 

***Vitya***

“Okay lyubov, I’ll call her when I can and sort everything out.”

“Don’t work yourself up over this, I love you”

“You can meet up with Yurio and Ada if you need company or even go to my parents, they’d be happy to have you”

 

***Yuuri ❤❤***

“I’ll be fine, I love you too”

 

 

\---

 

 

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Yuuri says as Ada leads him into her and Yuri’s apartment.

“Stop it already. I wouldn’t have told you to come over for dinner if I didn’t want you here.” She says as she takes Yuuri’s jacket to hang it with a small smile.

She’s actually glad he agreed to come over but that might have worked out because there were three people telling him to do that – Viktor (obviously), Ada and Yuri, even through Yuri’s way was to try and inveigle Yuuri by telling him how tasty he thought Ada’s food was. Yuri might have grown since he first met Yuuri but that still doesn’t mean he’s man enough to outright admit he likes Yuuri and enjoys his company.

“I bet Viktor told you I’m stressed. I’m okay, really. You didn’t have to do this.” Yuuri follows her into the kitchen and sits down by the table, watching the rays of the orange evening sun playing on the glossy tabletop while Ada busies herself by the counter with her back to him.

“Yuuri, do you really think I’m the kind of person that would do something just because Viktor said so?” She chuckles and Yuuri has to admit that she really wouldn’t do something she didn’t want to do, probably more so if it was Viktor telling her to do it.

“Ahh, Katsudon’s here already. Hey.” Yuri walks into the kitchen, stretching and yawning. Yuuri greets him with a small wave and a smile as he watches Yuri walk to the fridge, take out a carton of milk and drink straight from it.

“Are you an animal? We have mugs.” Ada says calmly after she’s slapped Yuri upside the head without looking, almost as a reflex. He whines and looks over at her as she prepares tea for Yuuri and herself.

Yuuri’s trying to stifle a laugh but it only ends up with him snorting and Yuri glares at him while Ada glances at her brother with a small smirk while Yuri’s looking away.

“I’m gonna go watch TV, you two can talk about whatever it is old people talk about.” Yuri waves and leaves the kitchen, milk carton still in hand.

“So you’re one of us now, huh?” Yuuri asks with a smile as he rests his chin in his palm and Ada answers with a hum before speaking up properly.

“Seems like it, I’m turning twenty at the end of the summer after all. Almost time to find myself a retirement home.” They both laugh together, almost like the first time they met as Ada sits opposite Yuuri, pushing a mug towards him with a mischievous smile.

“So tell me Yuuri, what’s bothering you.”

“I knew it! Viktor called you didn’t he!” Yuuri feels almost triumphant for knowing that that’s why she called him over and sits back with a smile but it’s lost all too soon and he realises he really must be a bother.

“Of course he called me but he didn’t tell me what to do. He’s just worried you’ll hole yourself up in the apartment until he comes back and I, and even Yuri, agree with Viktor that that is unacceptable.” It doesn’t look like she’s acting when she furrows her brows after he’s kept silent for more than she must find acceptable.

“Ahh, that might have been one of the options.” Yuuri admits as he fiddles with his fingers and though he tries to avoid looking at Ada he sees her give him a sad smile and shake her head as she rests her chin in her palm.

“Viktor told you that you could either go to his parents or to us, didn’t he?” She’s talking in a tone obviously meant to comfort him and it hits Yuuri that he’s making her act like a mother. He’s twenty four for God’s sake, he can’t have a nineteen year old worry about him.

“I’d be fine, I lived on my own in a foreign country for five years. I don’t want to inconvenience anyone. It’s quite obvious I wouldn’t go to Viktor’s parents or you since all of you are always working and I would only get in the way.” Yuuri straightens up, tries to stop fiddling with his fingers by occupying his hands with the tea mug. Tries to look confident but he’s pretty sure the usual blush is in its place.

“Yuuri, that reasoning is so silly. Viktoria would be ecstatic if you came to visit and would ask you to stay over for the week. The Nikiforovs are successful enough to work from home so you wouldn’t be alone. And as for us, I could always find a spare moment to keep you company and you know from experience that Yura would too.” Her smile looks genuinely amused and Yuuri’s blush grows hotter.

“I’m a grown man, Ada. I can survive a bit over a week on my own in Russia, I don’t need everyone to worry.” He gives her a somewhat determined smile but she chuckles, confusing Yuuri for a second.

“No one’s saying you can’t survive living alone. Everyone knows you’re a capable, strong adult, we’re just trying to make you understand that you don’t _need_ to be alone here.” She looks at him and when they make eye contact Yuuri nods, expression mixing between surprised and touched.  Yuuri realises that she’s, more or less, just told him no one thought he’s weak without Viktor here and he thinks it’s similar to what Viktor told him on the beach back in Hasetsu.

She nods back at him, standing up and walking towards the counter to drop ingredients into a pot of now boiling water she had placed there when they came in. Yuuri had forgotten he actually came here for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, this has been bothering me for months so I'm gonna put it in word and if it annoys you (which I hope it won't) you can ignore it.
> 
> So this is about Ada. I know some probably have already assumed it, since her name and my username are the same, that Ada is based off of me or that she's some kind of a self indulged character but SHE'S NOT. I hate that someone might think that since we're NOTHING alike. The fact that I named her Ada wasn't planned. I was going to call her Alise and the first couple of chapters I wrote had Yuri and **Alise** Plisetsky's but I wanted Yuri's sister to have more of a powerful name, I guess, so since Ada is an actual Russian name that is derived from the Russian word for Hell I named her that. I think it fits. My real name isn't even Ada, it's a nickname. The only thing Ada and I have in common is the haircut. Yes, I gave her my haircut, I'm guilty of that. But that's it.  
>  Another thing. I know it is starting to seem like I'm making her the main character in this story and it will definitely seem like it in a couple f upcoming chapters and since this, at the end of the day, is an Otayuri fanfic it's wrong, believe me, I know, I'm really not doing it on purpose. The thing is, Ada is my first 100% Original Character and I just want to explain her as much as possible and kind of "get her out of my system" and when I created her I imagined her as someone who's a huge part of not only Yuri's but also Vik's life so I don’t want her to be just a basic background character with no detailed description and emotions.  
> I really am going to turn this around and make it about Otayuri, believe me, just bear with me. When all of the shit is done with, when Yuuri and Vik finally get married, when Ada's problem is revealed and Yuri goes to Almaty for the summer, she really will become a background character and exist mostly as someone who Yuri can rely on and go to when he has a crisis.  
> I'd love if you shared any thoughts/questions you have after this and sorry for the long note <3 <3 <3


End file.
